I Want Your Love, and I Want Your Revenge
by HEYItsAshamae
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru find a Host and a strange girl doing something naughty. He wants to save his reputation, so he hands over the girl to the twins. What happens when this hard-headed girl finds her way into the twin's perfect world? Hikaru/Kaoru/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fanfic on here, so comments, concerns, reviews, **anything** would be nice! It would also be nice just to know that i have readers! X) so, anything you have to say about the story (try not to be too mean thought) is well appreciated! This is a story about Hikaru and Kaoru and what happens when one hard-headed girl finds her way into their world...

Warning: There will be lemon, possibly yaoi (come on, it's the **twins**), and probably out of characterness...sorry. Don't like it, don't read it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (wish I did though), those all belong to Bisco Hatori and I don't own the lyrics to Bad Romance, that goes to Lady Gaga.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

_~Pushed against the wall, a mess of arms and legs flailing about. Clutching the soft black hair tightly in my fists, never wanting to let go. Probing fingers searching-searching for something. Finding it, the fingers stop probing and start removing. My shirt is now off thanks to those fingers. Smirking into the heavy breathing and heat of hungry lips, I piss him off, making him want me even more. I know his type. The kind that wants you to be smart, maybe even smarter than he is, and to show that you know it when you are smarter than him… We start to lower ourselves onto the couch of the extremely empty Third Music Room- or so we __**thought**__ it was empty. Little did we know there would be two pairs of amber eyes watching in the partly opened back room… We didn't know- not until all our clothes were off and we had finished what we had set out to do. We weren't together, him and I. We didn't want to be. I was just a hired whore… His 'mistress', if that's what you would prefer to call me. I just gave him what he asked, and in return, I got what __**I**__ wanted. It was perfect. Until…~_

"Raku," a devious voice brought me out of my daydreams, "We need the oregano from the top shelf!" I eyed the 5'9" red-head in front of me, then looked down at my own 5'1" body.

"So," I asked, shooting him a sarcastic glare before turning to leave, "Get it yourself." I started to walk away, knowing full well that I would be called back again. Hand grasping firmly onto my shoulder, he dragged me back into the kitchen soundlessly, his identical brother staring at me with a smirk. _Fine, _I thought, shaking free of his hand. I scaled on top of the counter, not caring that I was still in the ridiculous maid costume they were forcing me to wear. I picked up the bottle of oregano, chucked it over my shoulder, and spun myself around. Still sitting on the counter, I found myself face-to-face with the teenager who had made me get the spice in the first place. Blushing a bright shade of red at the close proximity of his body, I scowled and smacked him on the shoulder, making him smirk even wider. He placed his soft, pale hands on my hips and moved me so that I was basically straddling him. Gritting my teeth, I dropped my tone to a dangerously low level,

"Let me get down, Hikaru." He laughed, unaffected by my serious tone, coming closer. _This boy just __**loves**__ a challenge, doesn't he…?_

"Make me," he dared, the minty smell of his breath filling my nostrils. _God he is __such__ a pervert!_ I thought, wriggling around to free myself of his iron grip. Then finally, he let go.

"Aw, come on Raku! You know I wasn't going to do anything to you!" He said, mock-pouting.

"Besides," his brother Kaoru said, sauntering over to where I was getting off of the counter, "you're just our slave. You're not our sex-slave like some of the other hosts have made you…" There was that smirk again. God, how I wished I could smack it off that perfect face of his. And why was he bringing that up anyway?! That day, it was the famous Hitachiin twins that had found me and my lover in the Third Music Room. After they saw us, my lover- who was desperate to save his reputation- made them swear not to tell anyone what they had seen. And they did (mostly because they were afraid of him), but it was at a price- Me. They had said they wanted me to come live with them at their mansion so that I could be a slave for them, and my lover quickly gave me over. That's chivalry for ya. So, in respect for my lover's reputation, I'm now cursed to deal with whatever stupid wished these two incestial devils ask…

Which is now apparently trying to get me to try on their mother's fashion line.

"No! Leave me alone!" I shouted, running just out of their greedy grasps. They finally catch me and throw me in a dressing room with a teeny tiny bikini in my arms. I inspect it, taking in the low-cut top and stringy sides, my face turning bright red for the second time that day. _At least they didn't bring in their creepy maids to help me change…_ I thought, sighing. I put on the item, almost liking the way it flaunted my hourglass curves. I sighed again, sinking to the ground and dropping my head into my hands. How much longer would I have to endure this torture?! It had only been about two months and I already wanted to strangle someone! I began to cry silently, trying to fight back the tears, but not being strong enough.

_I want your love, and I want your revenge_

_ You and me could write a Bad Romance…_

_ I want your love and all your lover's revenge_

_ You and me could write a Bad Romance…_

I was shaken out of my self-pity as I heard the muffled ringtone for my lover. I blinked, sending a few last tears flying into oblivion and answered,

"H-Hello?"

"Raku?" _Oh __God__, it's really him!_ "How are you?" I glowered at the phone, staying silent until he asked what was wrong.

"Cut the crap, Kyouya," I spat, "Don't pretend like you actually care about me. You haven't spoken to me in almost a month now! You left me with these two monsters to let them do whatever they wanted to me! And for what?! Just so that you could save your precious reputation. Well, what about mine, Kyouya? Huh? What. About. MINE?" I was screaming now, seeing flames dance across my eyes, not caring that the devils could probably hear me. His silence on the other line just made me angrier, so I went on,

"Do you know what this is even like, Kyouya? Having to be torn away from my job, the only thing I have left, to come here to become a play toy? No, I can't imagine you do. There's no way in hell you could! I trusted you! I thought we had something. Maybe not romantically, but at least a sort of friendship! But I guess I was wrong, wasn't I? Well," I stopped to take a few shaky breaths, "are you even going to say anything?" Again, silence. I took a few more deep, shaky breaths and started to cry openly. I could still hear him breathing lightly on the other line, so at least he hadn't hung up yet. That was good…maybe. I heard him sigh, then start to say something, and then sigh again. Finally,

"Raku, I'm sorry." _Wow. Great._ I sighed, feeling conflicted. I wanted him to say something more than that… Hell, I deserved more than that, especially since he hadn't called or anything for a month now…but really, what could I have expected him to say?

"Well, this time it just isn't good enough, Kyouya," I whispered, hanging up on him, "It's just not good enough…" I stayed in the changing room for a few more minutes, then opened the door to come in contact with Hikaru. We collided and I landed on top of him, his arms around my waist from trying to catch me. Fed up, I just lay there thinking how, in just a few weeks, my life had gone from miserable to absolute hell.

"Umm, Raku?" I opened my eyes to a bright red Hikaru, who was still holding me. I grunted, pushing myself off of him. I got up slowly, not bothered by Kaoru's appraising eyes traveling all over my body. At least he wasn't grabbing.

"What are you two doing out here?" I asked, my voice dripping with poison, warning them to be careful of how they answered. Silence is how they answered. _Good choice boys…_ I thought, starting to move past them.

"Not so fast," Kaoru stated, blocking my way, "Listen, all the Hosts are going to the beach, which is why we had you put on that bikini. We want you to come with us."

"No." I said simply. _Especially not after that conversation with Kyouya. He's one of the Hosts, and I __so__ don't want to see him now…_ But I couldn't say that to them. Even if they had heard me talking to Kyouya in the changing room, they wouldn't take pity on me. They weren't like that. I tried to make another escape, this time being blocked by Hikaru.

"This isn't a choice, Raku. We didn't want to have to take you by force, but-"

"We'll do it if necessary." His brother finished for him, their twin senses strengthening. I felt like hitting my head on bricks. Repeatedly. I closed my eyes, locked my jaw, and took a deep, deep breath to try and control my anger.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Really?" The twin's replied at the same time, disbelief filling the room. I nodded.

"But don't expect me to get out of the car."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_How those two evil beings ever got me to come with them I will never know…_ I thought, sliding gracefully out of the car. Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting for me a few feet from the car, refusing to believe I would stay in the car the entire time. Knowing that they wouldn't go have fun with their friends unless I joined them, I ended up giving in. I'm actually not as heartless as I seem. I walked between them, heading up the pathway to the beach soundlessly. They caught up to me and wrapped their arms around me, clearly showing everyone that I was 'theirs'. I kept my face blank as we sauntered up to the Hosts, even though my head was in chaos with millions of worries shooting about. _This is going to be a long night…_

"Raku!" a blonde boy, about a year or so older than the twins, dramatically stepped toward me, "I've heard so much about you! You are even more gorgeous than the twins made you out to be!" He offered me his hand, which I reluctantly took. Pulling me toward him, he engulfed me in a romantic hug, his face just inches from mine.

"Princess," he whispered, "I would do anything just to be with you this evening…" I could feel my breath rushing from my lungs for I was completely taken aback by this suave attitude. I had really never been around a guy- let alone, a teenage guy- that was nice to me. I was always looked at as inferior because of my job. Even though if those people got to know me, they would see that I loathed the job I had…

"I'm afraid that's not going to be a possibility, Tamaki." A low voice said from the shadows. A tall boy, with hair as dark as night and eyes as grey as fog, stepped out from behind the crowd of Hosts. There he was. The Shadow King in all his glory- Kyouya Ootori. My breath caught in my throat, and my chest began to tighten. The sights around me started to spin as he came nearer to me, putting his hand lightly on my shoulder.

"You have too many guests here to be charming to, Tama-chan. And as we know, customers are money, and money keeps this club running. So I'm afraid Ms. Raku here will just have to designate a different Host." The glare I caught off of his glasses almost blinded me, making me wince.

"Raku-chan," a little boy ran up to me, tugging on my swimsuit cover-up, "are you okay? You look like your tummy doesn't feel good…" I smiled, nodding to him. _What a cute little boy…_

"Hai, I'm fine. What's your name?" I asked him sweetly, crouching down to his level. He beamed up at me, his big, doe-like brown eyes smiling as well.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But you can call me Hunny! Okay?!" I smiled back, nodding.

"Don't be deceived," Kyouya said, still standing next to me, "Hunny-senpai is one of our oldest club members. He is the Lolita-type, making customers melt with his sugary sweetness. He will graduate this year, along with Mori-senpai." He pointed in the direction of a solitary man standing behind Hunny. _Wow,_ I thought, _I didn't even notice him there… He's so quiet!_ He was about 6'2" with black eyes and black hair, and a muscular build that was off-the-charts! _Mmmm, I wouldn't mind a piece of that…_ I thought approvingly. _Wait a minute… Kyouya just said that Hunny was a senior! No way!_ The kid couldn't have been over 4'9" and they expected me to believe he was a senior?! That would mean he was older than me. I recovered from my shock, shaking my head clear of all the thoughts running through it, to focus on the small boy in front of me.

"I like your bunny, Hunny-senpai."

"His name is Bun-Bun!" he smiled, taking my hand, "Raku-chan, let's go play in the sand!" I smiled, happy to be taken away from the twins and Kyouya for a while, and let him take me to the shore…

After about an hour and a half of playing with Hunny-senpai and playing a game of tag with him and Mori-senpai along the shoreline, I was tuckered out. My athletic-intake abilities added up to a good zero. So, I tended to get tired easily. I walked over to where a small brown-haired boy was sitting underneath an umbrella, a few girls sprinkled around him, talking and laughing calmly.

"Do you mind if I take a water bottle from your cooler?" I asked him, "It's getting too hot out here…" He smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all, take as many as you like! I don't believe I've seen you before…" I snatched a bottle from the cooler and took a big sip, loving the way I could feel the cool water running down the back of my throat.

"You haven't," I answered, putting the cap back on the bottle, "I don't go to your school. I came with the twins. One of their maids."

"Ah, well, I'm Haruhi," he smiled, "If you get too worn out or want a place to hide from the sun for a while, you can join me over here any time." I smiled back warmly, liking that his voice wasn't fake at all, that there was genuine kindness behind it.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, walking back to where Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai were building sandcastles. I sat down, letting my legs lay in the water, enjoying the scenery. I actually didn't mind the beach. The sound of the ocean waves hitting the sand was rather calming to me, reminding me of the times when my mother had been alive, as it was her favorite sound. I looked back over to where Haruhi was, noticing now how feminine he actually looked. He wasn't bare-chested like the rest of the Hosts, opting for a yellow, short-sleeved hoodie instead of just swim trunks. I respected that. The whole, not-wanting-to-show-too-much-skin thing was very noble, which I also tended to go for, considering I hadn't taken off my cover-up yet either. I kept watching Haruhi, seeing Hikaru saunter over to him, taking a bottle of water out of the cooler like I had done. But somehow, it was different. The glances Hikaru was shooting towards Haruhi, the little blush that would creep up every time Haruhi would laugh a bit at something Hikaru would say. These things would be unnoticeable unless you were paying close enough attention to them. However, it didn't look like Haruhi noticed, which was odd. I kept seeing him throw glances over at Tamaki, who was only a few feet away, chatting with his customers. _Hmm… I must remember to ask Haruhi about that later…_

"Raku-chan!" Hunny-senpai's voice brought me out of my thoughts, directing my attention to the sandcastles he and Mori-senpai had made. Hunny's looked like a crumpled mess of sand, while Mori's was immaculate in every way, which made me giggle. "Raku-chan! Look at the castle I made!"

"That's great Hunny-senpai! But I think it's missing something…" I looked around and picked up a seashell, placing it in the middle of his castle, "There we go! Now it looks just like a real castle!" He smiled shyly, tracing the outline of the seashell with his index finger. Suddenly, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, making me look to my left. Mori-senpai was attached to that hand. He was looking at me with curiosity, a mix of kindness and protectiveness in his black eyes.

"We need one for Takashi's castle too!" Hunny's voice brought us out of our moment, "Don't you think so Takashi?"

"Ah." He said, nodding in approval. I smiled, considering that was the first thing he had said all day.

"Come on, Raku-chan! Help us find the perfect shell for Takashi!" I was pulled along in the search for the perfect seashell, thinking about how strange it was that these two oddballs didn't have many customers that whole day. And how strange it was that they had wanted me to stay with them the entire time… I hadn't even seen Kyouya since the twins and I had arrived… Not that I was complaining…

We found the seashell and, placing it on Mori-senpai's castle, observed that the sky was starting to turn a purple-pinkish color over the sea. Saying our goodbyes, we trudged along to where the rest of the Hosts were saying goodbye. After hugging Hunny-senpai one last time, Hikaru, Kaoru and I slid back into their limousine and headed towards home…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The car ride home was surprisingly quiet- which, I could tell, meant something was very wrong. Kaoru sat across from me, his face to the window, thinking. He was thinking so hard I thought I felt the gears turning in his head- literally.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" I asked, surprising him. To my left, I felt Hikaru stir awake for a minute, then fall back asleep, using my shoulder as a pillow.

"I… I was just thinking about… nothing. It's none of your business!" Kaoru finished angrily. But, he didn't really seem angry at me… He was angrier with himself for whatever reason. I frowned, and in a random act of kindness, laid Hikaru's head on the limo bench gently and moved next to Kaoru. I didn't know what to do. Kaoru wasn't usually like this. I mean, sure he was a devil, moody sometimes and a pain in the ass, but I had never seen him so… distraught. I don't know what came over me, what made me decide to be nice to the little jerk that had made my past few months a living hell. But, **something** must have, because I found myself wrapping my arms around his shoulder, burying my face into his neck, letting him cry openly into his hands. It didn't seem to do much, but at least he knew I was there for him…

This Kaoru was a completely different Kaoru than I had ever seen before. His emotions were flying every which way before my eyes, something he had never let anyone but his brother see before, at least in the short while I had known him… He just looked so hurt that I couldn't help but start to cry with him, for him, forgetting all the annoying things he had done to me thus far. I felt his body shivering, felt goose bumps pricking on top of his bare skin. I looked around; finding a blanket to wrap around him, making sure all of his exposed skin was covered up well. After all, I couldn't afford to let him get sick, I still lived with him… Since he still hadn't said anything more, I squeezed his shoulders reassuringly, silently thinking to him, _If you need me, I'm here to talk_. Moving back to my spot beside Hikaru, I saw that the boy was still fast asleep, snoring lightly and smiling softly. _Hikaru_, I thought, _help your brother with whatever he's going through… He needs you…_

When we arrived back at the mansion, I helped Kaoru get Hikaru out of the car, carrying him to their bedroom. We set him on the bed without saying a word to each other. I kept hoping that maybe Kaoru would open up and tell me what was hurting him, but he didn't. I traveled to the door, stopping in the frame when I heard my name.

"Raku?" came the hoarse whisper.

"Yes, Kaoru?" I replied, looking over my shoulder.

"Thank you." I nodded, then went into my room a little ways down the hallway, shutting the heavy wooden door with a dull thud. After this day, my body would accept sleep graciously…

* * *

(A/N: _Sorry about the short chapter guys, but from what I've written this seemed liked a good place to stop. So…yeah. Deal with it! __ Anyway, review please!)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke up late, the bright sun burning through my eyelids. The clock read 10:35 AM- which meant I had slept a full 12 hours undisturbed… It felt nice. I smiled, not wanting to question why I hadn't been woken by the twins yet, and not really caring. _However…_ I thought, sighing. Looking around, I noticed the curtains had been drawn open which told me someone had been in here this morning because I loved the dark. Well, at least while I was sleeping…

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, stretching and rubbing my eyes. As I set my feet on the ground, my toes bumped into something slightly squishy. My heart stopped and then started to race at the million different thoughts about what it could be. I didn't dare to open my eyes. All of a sudden, it grabbed onto my legs, pulling me onto the floor with a squeak! I peeked open my right eye to see a pale arm and a pale torso… My face boiled with anger as I sat up, fully noticing the boy that was lying half-naked on my floor.

All the color drained from my face as I noticed that I wasn't wearing the same clothes I had gone to bed with. On second thought, I didn't even remember putting myself in bed! _That little pervert…_ I thought, anger coming back. I smacked him on his leg, making him twitch and then sit up with a scared gasp. I glared at him, silently killing him in my mind.

"Kaoru?" I asked while grinding my teeth, "When did you decide that it would be okay to take advantage of me in the middle of the night?" His amber eyes widened, a look of confusion swirling in them, which quickly turned to fear. He gulped, taking in the scene around us: him on the floor with just his blue plaid boxers on, and me with just a graphic t-shirt and a pair of lacy underwear on. Then he took into account that fact that we were sitting next to each other, and his eyes started to contain more fear. He sighed, resting his back against my bed frame.

"Raku," he started, "I know this looks bad, but-"

"Damn straight this looks bad!" I yelled, scrambling up to stand over him, "Since when does being a whore qualify being taken advantage of? What the hell, Kaoru?! I'm nice to you for once and then you go and do something like-" My words were cut off by his lips. As he pulled away, I blinked, forgetting everything I was about to say. _I can't believe he just did that… More so, I can't believe I just __enjoyed__ it… Don't think about it, Raku, _I scolded myself.

"There, that shut you up." He smirked, blushing a light shade of pink. "As I was saying, it's not what you think. After you were so nice to me, I felt horrible for being so cruel to you. I couldn't sleep because of the things I've been thinking about, and I didn't think you'd mind if I came to talk to you about it.

"But when I came in, I found you curled up on your bed, still fully dressed. I knew you needed sleep, so I put you into some clothes and let you sleep while I curled up on your floor. I know I might have been out of line for changing you, and I'm sorry. At the time, I didn't think about how it might make you feel because changing girls is just a part of some of the things Hikaru and I have done for our mother to help with her fashion shows… I just didn't want to be alone…" He finished with a heaving sigh, looking at me with such sadness and sincerity that I couldn't stay mad.

"It's alright Kaoru." He smiled shyly, getting up and draping his arms around me in a loose, intimate hug. I could smell his cologne from yesterday, a clean, woodsy smell. It was a very attractive smell. _Screw the smell, it's __Kaoru__ that's the attractive one! _ My inner voice screamed to me. I told it to shut up. I really didn't need to be falling in love with one of the people responsible for taking me hostage… How screwed up would that make me look?

"Oh, and so you know," he whispered into my ear, bringing me out of my thoughts, "that kiss was very nice… I take it you've done that before?" I rolled my eyes.

"What part of 'whore' did you not get Kaoru? Of course I've done that… and much, much more…" I whispered, running my hands from his thighs up to his hips, making him shiver and blush.

"Right. Well, don't tell Hikaru, okay? He'd throw a fit if he knew my lips were anywhere but on his…" He smirked, then dropped his arms and went to sit on my bed. Rubbing my neck in embarrassment, I sat down by him.

"So," I began, looking anywhere but at him, "what was it you wanted to talk about?" He sighed, looking unsure of how to start.

"It's Hikaru. He's… foolish."

"Well, we all knew that." I stated bluntly.

"No, no. He's foolish towards his feelings. There's this person at school that I think he's falling in love with, but I think I'm the only one that's figured it out…"

"And this is bad because…" I stopped to think for a moment, my face scrunched in concentration, "Because you feel like he's replacing you." I concluded, finally looking at him. His eyes were closed and his face was lined with worry. I suddenly wished I could smooth those lines from his face.

"You're right." He said, looking right at me, "I just… get this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I see him looking at her… It's not that I don't want him to fall in love, it's just that-"

"You don't want to be left alone when he does fall in love." He nodded, lying back on the bed, stretching out. I glanced over at him for like, the 7th time, noticing how his muscles tightened around his abdomen. _Whoa_, I thought, _how had I not seen his six-pack? Dear Lord it's amazing! _I shook my head, clearing myself of those thoughts. _Maybe it's because you've never really been looking at him in this way before…_ Sometimes I hate that little voice in the back of my head… I blushed, looking away again, but of course he noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned. I smiled back at him.

"Nothing… I have a feeling that wasn't the only thing you wanted to talk about…" _More so, I'm __hoping__ that wasn't all you wanted to talk about… Because I want to talk to you more…_ Gah! Stupid voice!

"Honestly? It was. I also just really wanted, no, **needed** to be near you for some reason. My brain was telling me to go to my mom, or even Hikaru… someone I had opened up to before… but something was telling me I should talk to you." _Wow…_ I thought, shocked by his honesty. _If he doesn't normally open up to people well, then why would he open up to me…?_ I was silent for a minute, lying down on the bed like him and getting comfortable, processing what Kaoru had just confessed.

"I've upset you, haven't I?" He asked after a minute.

"No, you're fine. I'm just thinking through everything you just said."

"Oh, okay." We sat there for a few more minutes in silence. I closed my eyes, loving the feel of his skin brushing against mine. Suddenly, I felt something above me… No, someone above me…

"Raku?"

"Hmm?"

"You're really… pretty… And I'm not lying, I've never said that to a girl before…" Confused, I opened my eyes to see the kind, shy boy I had just gotten to know above me, hovering inches away from my face. Both of our eyes widened and he looked just as scared as I felt.

"Are you sure you want to get this close to me? I mean, considering who I am… what I am…?" I asked nervously, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sure as hell going to try." He lowered his lips onto mine, a feeling of ecstasy taking over completely. He tasted like mint and chapstick, which made me smile. All of a sudden, the door opened, making us jump. Kaoru shot off of me as fast as a gunshot. I sat up to see an extremely shocked Hikaru. It felt like forever in silence, nobody talked or even breathed. We didn't move a muscle.

"H-Hikaru…" came Kaoru's voice, softly. But Hikaru didn't even look at him. All he did was stare at me with big, blank eyes. Eyes that were void of all emotion except for one. That lonesome emotion was flashing through his eyes like a huge warning sign- that emotion was jealousy. He kept staring at me for a few moments longer, then walked back out into the hallway and closed the door without a word. That was when we finally noticed just how bad the situation really was. He was still in his boxers, and I still only had on a t-shirt and underwear. As we both realized this, Kaoru swore, then ran after his brother. I decided putting on clothes would be a good idea so I did. I gave it about 20 minutes until I went to find the twins. When I got to the end of the hallway, I found them in a room to my right. Deciding not to go into the room just yet, I leaned on the wall next to the door, listening to their argument.

"What were you thinking Kaoru?! Are you deliberately trying to hurt me? We didn't bring her here for our own pleasures, we brought her here to hold it over Kyouya's head that we knew he hired her to have sex with him! Then we find out he was really in love with her, and you go off and try to bang her yourself?! That's not right, Kaoru!" My hand flew to cover my mouth. Kyouya had actually loved me? I felt sick. I needed to get out… _You need to hear Kaoru's response, that's what you need to do…_ said the voice in my head. So I stayed, listening to Kaoru's response.

"Hikaru! I wasn't trying to bang her! I don't know what I was going to do, but it certainly wasn't that! And you know Tamaki-senpai is in love with Haruhi, but that doesn't stop you, does it?! Maybe when you're in love with the person, you forget who else is in love with them too! Or, maybe you just don't care!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"So what, are you saying you're in love with her?" I held my breath, waiting for the answer. He sighed, taking a moment to respond. Raking a shaky hand through his ruffled hair he answered,

"I don't know what the hell I'm saying Hikaru… I'm… very confused right now. I'm afraid you'll leave me…" He broke off, starting to cry silently. Then, in a split second, Hikaru reached out to his brother, pulling him into a hug.

"I'll never leave you, Kaoru. You're my real love, you know that. But, if you have feelings for Raku, all you have to do is say so. Then we can both share her, ne?" I started to walk away, wide-eyed in numbness and shock. This was too much, just too, too much. But before I could get back to my room, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped, but didn't turn to see who it was. I already knew who it would be.

"Raku. I'm… I'm sorry. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Sure," I replied, my voice hoarse from tears, "no problem Kaoru."

I spent the rest of the day holed up in my room, refusing to see either one of the twins. I didn't even pick up my cell when it rang. Which it did. Seven different times. The first two were calls from Hunny-senpai, the next two from Haruhi. Then one from Kyouya and on from Tamaki-senpai. As it rang for the eighth time, I picked it up. I knew I must sound awful because I had been crying heavily for about an hour and a half.

"Hello?" _Shit_, I thought, _I didn't even look to see who it was…_

"Raku?" I sighed, relieved to hear Haruhi's voice on the other end, "Is everything alright? You've been ignoring everyone's calls…" I sniffed, wiping my nose on my sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, unconvincingly. Haruhi wasn't having it.

"Really Raku, I know we don't know each other very well, but you have to give me more credit than that… You can tell me, whatever it is. I promise." He was being so kind that I just let go and told him everything. About Kaoru, about Hikaru, about why I was really at their house, and about Kyouya. Everything about Kyouya. How I thought I had been in love with him, even before he had requested me as his sex slave. He had come into the club a few times before, always talking to me with such poise, such grace that I couldn't help but be attracted to him. How, when he looked at me in his special way, I would get butterflies and how, when he kissed me, I didn't want to be anywhere but there in his arms… And how he had betrayed me. How, after the twin's made their negotiations, he had pulled me aside, gave me our last kiss, told me he would come back for me, and then never did.

And while I sat there, sobbing and talking, he just listened. I really appreciated it.

"Don't leave. I'm coming over. See you soon." And with that, he hung up. I sighed, blowing my nose. _I don't things can get much worse…_ A knock came at the door. _Wow_, I thought, _that was quick…_ I went to the door, my hand resting on the knob.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kaoru. Raku, we need to talk…" I sighed again, turning away and walking back to my bed,

"Go away. I don't want to talk right now." When I had gotten underneath my covers, I curled up, listening to the footsteps go away, then come back again and then go away a final time. I fell into a light sleep, only to be woken by my door opening quickly, making it slam into the wall. Hikaru stood in the frame, looking unsure of himself. I don't know how long we stared at each other, but finally he said what he wanted to say.

"Just hear me out, okay? I'm… sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that and I shouldn't have treated you like you were just another maid. You're not and I want you to know that. You're not just another maid- you're our friend. And I see know that I should start acting like you are. So, I'm sorry." I smiled, looking him straight in his gorgeous eyes.

"I don't blame you Hikaru. Honest, I don't. You acted the way any sane person would when seeing someone close to you doing something that hurt you. And I'm sorry you saw that, but it won't happen again, don't worry. There's nothing going on between your brother and I…" I said, not entirely sure if I was telling the truth on the last part. But, I decided I wouldn't tell him that… He stepped forward, coming closer to me until I could almost reach out and touch him.

"But, that's the thing. I've realized that we could-"

"Hikaru, leave the poor girl alone," came a voice from the doorway. We both looked to see Haruhi standing there, hands on his hips. "I think you've caused enough damage for today." He was still wearing his school uniform, but was carrying a duffel bag on his arm. Hikaru looked shocked for a moment but covered it up quickly, sliding over to where Haruhi was standing, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy seductively.

"Haruhi! Are you spending the night…?" He asked slyly. Haruhi just pushed him off and came to sit on the end of my bed, answering,

"Only if Raku-cha wants me to. Now go." And he did, grumbling as he closed the door behind him.

"Thanks Haruhi," I said, smiling slightly, "but Hikaru wasn't bothering me… He was actually apologizing for earlier…"

"Oh. Well then…" He frowned, looking at me, "So what's this whole thing with Kyouya? You heard Hikaru say that Kyouya's in love with you?" I nodded, traitor tears threatening to spill over once again. Haruhi sighed, pulling me close to him in a hug.

"Don't worry Raku, you'll be alright… Everything will work out, you'll see."

"I'll take your word on it." We sat in silence for a little while longer, still hugging each other, not knowing what to say. Haruhi lowered my head to his shoulder, comforting me silently, rubbing my back as I cried on him. My breathing started to slow, my eyelids growing heavy, running out of tears to shed.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight, Raku?" He asked in a hushed voice. I nodded slightly, using the only bit of energy I had left. He put me under the covers, slipping under with me, curling up with my head still on his shoulder as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in SO LONG! I've just been busy with my senior year and everything, I guess… Bad author! Shame on me! However, I've decided to reward my faithful readers with another chapter- and hopefully I'll be able to try to keep updating sort-of regularly… Sorry, sorry again! :/ Alright! Read on and review my loves!

Chapter Five

I woke up to find Haruhi still lying beside me, but he wasn't wearing his uniform anymore. Somewhere in the middle of the night he must have changed into the ratty t-shirt and basketball shorts he was now sleeping in. I smiled softly at the sight of his face, so innocent and pure. Though Haruhi was a fantastic person, I couldn't imagine myself ever being in love with him… But I could see myself loving him as a brother. And isn't what Haruhi did for me something a brother would do for his hurting sister?

I got up and showered, skipping the make-up and blow-dryer, and changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark purple, v-neck t-shirt. I decided that I would let Haruhi sleep, so I left a note on the bedside table that told him I was going to take a walk and to call me when he got up. Then, as silently as I could, I slipped out of my room and snuck out of the house. Considering it was about three in the morning, I wasn't expecting anybody to be awake, which was just fine with me. I walked along the street sidewalk, enjoying the sights of the town with my iPod tucked into one ear. I came across an empty playground, deciding swinging on the swing-set would be the perfect therapy for me at the moment.

So, I set to it, remembering the way my dad used to push me as I would laugh and yell for him to push higher. _That was before…_ I thought, _Before mom died, before dad was pushed over the edge from drugs and alcohol… Before he told me never to come home again…_

I sat swinging and thinking about what my life had become. When I had left my home, I had been forced to find some way of taking care of myself… It was a year later that I found the job I currently had and it was only because the owner, Joey, had found me cold and alone on the street and had offered a way to help me… I was kicked out of the house at 15, found my prostituting job at 16, but didn't have any customers until this year at 17- Kyouya. My first customer… and my last. Even though I don't necessarily enjoy living with the twins, at least I have a nice bed and shower to myself…

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice the tall figure swinging beside me, until he cleared his throat.

"Ah!" I screamed, falling backwards off the swing, "Mori-senpai! Gomen, I didn't see you there…" He laughed a quiet, low chuckle. It made me smile too, despite that I was blushing bright red from falling in front of him.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked as I moved myself back onto the swing beside him, hoping he would answer.

"I could ask you the same, Raku-chan." I blushed brighter, thankful the darkness would somewhat cover it. _Oh my god! I can't believe he just call me Raku-__chan__!_

"Okay, you caught me. I took a walk to clear my head. I've been having… issues lately." He raised his eyebrows at me, telling me to go on in his silent way. I sighed,

"Well, I… used to really like Kyouya. Then we… fell apart and… well, now I've just found out that he was in love with me… and I think I loved him too… but now I'm starting to feel something for Kaoru…" My eyes widened, realizing what I had just said, "Don't say anything about that to anyone!" He looked at me and smirked, making me laugh. I realized that this was who I had really wanted to talk to… Because he would just listen. I held out my hand towards him and he put his hand in mine, sharing the silence and thoughts of two friends. We sat in silence until he got up and started to push me on the swings. We swung together for a while until we got too tired, and decided to part ways.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai." I said, hugging him tightly. He smiled and pat me tenderly on the head then started to walk back toward his home. I smiled, watching him go and then went back to the hose, plugging my iPod back into my ears, singing along to the song lightly.

_Smile, though your heart is aching;_

_Smile, even though it's breaking._

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by._

_If you smile through your pain and sorrow;_

_Smile, and maybe tomorrow,_

_You'll see the sun come shining through for you._

_Light up your face with gladness,_

_Hide every trace of sadness._

_Although a tear may be ever so near…_

_That's the time you must keep on trying,_

_Smile! What's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just __smile__. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When I got into the mansion gardens, I was suddenly pulled over, my mouth covered by someone's hand and their other hand across my waist.

"Don't scream," the familiar voice whispered, "It's just me."

"Kaoru!" I whisper-yelled, "What the hell are you thinking? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I told you, we need to talk." He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him, taking me to a room on the first floor of the mansion. He closed the door quietly, and then pushed me roughly against it and kissed me, but it was a different kiss than before… He was rougher, sexier this time, not as cautious as before… and didn't taste like mint and chapstick… He tasted like… spicy food. I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this and yet, something was very, very wrong. I curled my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to me and he responded by running one hand through my hair and putting the other on my butt. I opened my eyes and I knew immediately what was wrong. He wasn't Kaoru! I pushed him off me, breathing heavily and smirking at the sight of his obvious erection.

"Couldn't just let your brother have me, could you Hikaru? What? Didn't think I'd be able to tell you two apart?" He smirked back, moving closer again until he was embracing me once more.

"Well," he whispered, flicking my earlobe with his tongue, "I wanted to see what Kyouya and Kaoru keep praising. Ya know, get a first-hand experience on whether I want to give you to my brother… or keep you for myself…" He started to trail kisses down the side of my neck, settling in the spot just above my collarbone. He moaned into me, licking and biting at the spot and I was helpless. I didn't know what to do… Hikaru was really sexy… He slid his hand up my shirt slowly, kissing me again with enthusiasm. _I think he's enjoying this just as much as I am...! Holy shit, what am I doing? You may be a whore Raku, but you don't __cheat__ on people!_

_ But you guys aren't going out,_ said the second voice in my head, _you don't even know if Kaoru likes you too… It could all be in your head… Go for it with Hikaru!_

"I can't!" I said, into his wonderful kisses, pushing him away once again. "Hikaru, I can't. Not if your brother likes me…" He sighed angrily,

"But what if he doesn't? What if I do?" I stared at him blankly.

"What if you do… What?"

"What if I'm the one that likes you? What if I talked to Kaoru and he told me to go for it, huh?"

"You didn't. I can tell, plus I heard you two talking yesterday. You said you were going to share me if he had feelings for me… So, does this mean he does?" Hikaru glared away from me, our breathing slowing but not to a normal pace yet.

"I…" he started, "I can't help my feelings for you, Raku. You're right that we said that stuff, and you're right that Kaoru didn't tell me I could go for it- without you knowing that we were going to share you. He told me to tell you first and give you a chance to decide if that was what you wanted or not…" He was still wrapped around me, and I liked it. A lot more than I should.

"So, why didn't you give me a choice?" I asked quietly. He looked at me then, so many emotions behind his eyes that I couldn't keep up.

"Because, I didn't want you to leave us…" I smiled, putting my forehead against his,

"I'll only leave if that's what you two want, Hikaru. Promise." He smiled, and kissed me again, sweetly. I just about melted into his lips as he pulled me closer yet, closing all space between us. He started to pull up my shirt slowly, asking if that would be alright, to which I nodded vigorously, slipping the shirt over my head. He took off his shirt, showing off toned abs and shoulders. I ran my hands down his chest, teasing his nipples a little and eliciting a moan from him. He ran his tongue across my lower lip, begging for entrance with a whimper and I held off for a few more minutes, teasing him before letting him in. He explored my mouth while unzipping my jeans, my breath catching in my throat. I wanted him so badly, I could hardly contain myself!

However, as he started to tug off my jeans, I pushed him away lightly, almost unable to comprehend what I was doing. As he looked at me curiously, almost hurt, I shook my head. I waited for a minute to catch my breath, then answered his look.

"I don't want this to be just us. If you two are sharing me, and I'm sharing you two, then we should share this too, right? I mean, it would be our first time together…" I blushed lightly, again thankful for the darkness for the second time in the matter of a couple of hours. He bit his lip for a moment, thinking. As soon as he let the temptation settle for a few seconds, he nodded.

"You're right, Raku." He whispered, looking deeply into my eyes. Gently, almost hesitantly, he placed a sweet kiss in the middle of my forehead. After we had composed ourselves again, he took my hand, leading me back to my room. Pausing at the door, he lifted the back of my hand to his lips.

"Until we meet in the morning," he whispered, letting me feel the softness of his lips on my skin, turning to retreat into his own room. I sighed lightly, feeling a little light-headed, and opened the door to find Haruhi sitting on the edge of the bed, glaring at me.

"You have some explaining to do." He stated, eyeing the door blatantly.

_Oh, this is just wonderful…_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to the replies I have already gotten from several of you for the last two chapters! Keep 'em coming!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters of OHSHC, nor do I own the lyrics to the song _Per Te_ (used in this chapter) or the lyrics to _Smile_ (used in the last chapter). Thanks, enjoy!

Chapter Seven

I gaped at the boy in front of me, wondering just how much he actually knew of my situation with the twins. _Raku,_ _you're going crazy. He knows only what you've told him. He knows nothing about how you've decided to share yourself with the twins… _

_ Or does he…?_ Get out of here voice!

Calmly, I looked him in the eyes and got a hold of myself. My original thoughts had to be right. From what I had gathered so far, Haruhi was smart, but he wasn't that observant. He wouldn't be able to tell what had happened a few minutes ago on a totally separate floor… Right?

"What do you mean, Haruhi?" I asked as innocently as I could. He just stared at me for a minute, then held up my note in his hand.

"What were you doing out this early in the morning?" He asked quietly, eyes raking over my attire and mussed-up hair. He looked very skeptical.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk. Didn't I say that on the note? Anyway, I told you to call when you got up. If you were worried, you could have done just that." I gave him my best sass pose- complete with my hand on my hip. I knew he didn't really deserve the tone of voice, but to be honest, I was starting to get tired again. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair slowly.

"No, I couldn't have. You left your cell beside the note." Looking to where he was pointing, I noticed that he was right. There it was, in all its glory. Embarrassed, I rubbed the back of my neck and went to sit beside him. I put my hand on his knee reassuringly.

"It was an honest mistake. I won't do it again, I promise. And next time I need to talk, I'll come to you first, deal?" He smiled and hugged me lightly for a minute, then announced he was going to the bathroom and that I should get some more sleep. Deciding to take up his offer, I snuggled under the warm blankets without bothering to change again and quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

…

I opened my eyes to the bright sun for the second morning in a row, and glared at the drawn curtains for a moment before rubbing my eyes and checking the clock. It read 9:24 am, but it sure as hell didn't feel like it was that early! I grumbled and made my way to the kitchen, not caring that I so obviously had bed-head and morning breath. Whatever. The twins could deal.

As I made myself a bagel, spreading cream cheese all over until it looked like cream cheese with a bagel instead of the other way around, I made a mental note of how quiet it seemed. I had yet to see Haruhi or either of the twins and couldn't help but feeling as if something was definitely not right in the house. After finishing the bagel, I cleaned up my plate and put it away, venturing out into the foyer of the mansion.

Slowly, but surely, I began to hear a light tune coming from the room to my left. _That's the Hitachiin's living room…_ I thought, curiosity getting a hold over my better judgment. I crept around the corner to see a young man sitting at the grand piano playing a soft, sweet melody. Making as little noise as I possibly could, I crept even further around the corner to discover who the talent could be. My mouth dropped as I recognized Tamaki being the one to play so beautifully. Of course, he looked so peaceful and beautiful that it made me want to be near him.

Trying not to disturb him (or let him know I was even there), I tip-toed behind him and sat down in one of the Hitachiin's comfy chairs. Suddenly, he began to sing:

_Sento nell'aria profumo di te  
Piccoli sogni vissuti con me  
Ora lo so  
Non voglio perderti  
Quella dolcezza così senza età  
La tua bellezza rivali non ha  
Il cuore mio vuole soltanto te  
_

_Per te, per te, vivrò  
L'amore vincerà  
Con te, con te avrò  
Mille giorni di felicità  
Mille notti di serenità  
Farò quello che mi chiederai  
Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te_

He had the most beautiful tenor voice I had ever heard. I tried not to drool on myself as he finished his final note. There was so much passion in his voice that I sincerely wished I could understand what he was singing about. I clapped lightly at the final chord's end, surprising him. He spun around on the piano bench quickly, smiling as he saw that it was me. Of course, the light blush he was wearing did not go unnoticed by myself. I smiled kindly back and whispered,

"That was… beautiful, Tamaki-senpai. I mean it. What were you singing about?" He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, it was an Italian piece that my mother taught me while in France. It's called Per Te, and the lyrics mean:

I smell in the air the scent of you  
Little dreams had lived with me  
Now I know, I don't want to lose you  
That sweetness which has no age  
Your beauty has no rivals  
My heart wants only you 

For you, For you, I'll live  
Love is going to win  
With you, With you, I'll have  
Hundreds days of happiness  
Hundreds nights of serenity  
I'll do what you'll ask me to  
I'll go always anywhere you go  
I'll give all the love I feel for you."

I noticed that he began to get a far-away look in his eyes as he told me the lyrics to the song. Could it be a lover he was thinking about; or just someone close to him, like his own mother, who taught him the song? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Well, I should let you get back to what you were doing. I'm sorry for interrupting you, Senpai. One question though, have you seen either Hikaru or Kaoru around?" He told me that he had thought Kaoru had passed by there about an hour ago, saying something about the garden. I thanked him and set out into the beautiful morning breeze to find the boy I couldn't get off my mind, humming the tune my Senpai had just been playing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Daisies. My favorite flower, that I would never admit to anyone, were everywhere in the wonderful garden I was currently traipsing through. I was keeping my eye out for a certain red-headed boy, but I couldn't help stopping for a quick second and smelling a couple of the daisies. The flowers brought back memories of my mother. When I was young, she would take me out to her small plot of garden behind our tiny home and let me help her plant her flowers. I remembered that one day I had refused to help plant them and had decided that I would pick them instead. My mother must have been furious, but instead she helped me pick them- 'forgetting' to tell me until after we picked them that they would die after a short while.

I was mortified! The flowers were so beautiful, and yet I had just destroyed them. As I stood by her side crying and begging to give them a funeral, she told me that I had to live up to the consequences my actions had given me. From then on, every time she asked me to help her plant flowers, I did without hesitation. The memory brought a small smile to my lips and I sighed lightly, letting it go into the breeze. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders.

"Guess who…?" Kaoru asked, the smile on his face evident in his voice. Placing my hands atop his, I leaned back into him, feeling completely at ease. He placed a light kiss on my neck, making me shudder slightly. He dropped his arms to circle around my waist as he turned me around to face him.

"I was looking for you." I figured he probably knew that, but I felt the need to tell him anyway. He nodded and grinned at me mischievously for a moment before pouncing on top of me. I fell back into the grass, landing on my back with an 'oof!' I glared at him, and struggled to move from underneath him, but he was too strong. Plus, it was a fairly weak struggle…

"Not fair…" I grumbled, forced to look into his gorgeous amber eyes, "You had a serious advantage there." He just smirked at me and brushed my unruly bed-hair out of my face.

"What?" I asked, before being a surprised with his sweet kiss. It was slow and steady, but still exciting. Now I was happy he had knocked me over because if I had been standing, I would've gone weak in the knees for sure! He ran his hand through my hair once, leaving it at the base of my neck, cupping under to make it easier to kiss him. Soon, his kisses became heavier, but never lost the sweetness. He snuck his other free hand up my shirt slowly to feel the skin on my stomach, then my sides. He wasn't doing anything sexier than Hikaru had done the other night, but somehow it felt more… intimate. I completely gave into his touch, running one of my hands through his hair, pulling him closer to me; the other hand, caressing his back.

Without warning, his hands were not in my shirt and he was no longer kissing me. However, I opened my eyes to see his face inches from mine, smiling like he had seen the sun for the first time in years. He laid his forehead on mine, closing his eyes for a moment.

_I've never realized how long his eyelashes are…_ Suddenly, his words were bringing me out of my thoughts…

"Raku?"

"Yes, Kaoru…?"

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I looked into Kaoru's beautiful eyes. Sure, we had known each other for a few months now, but to tell me that he loved me when he had just decided he wanted to be with me? It almost seemed a little excessive…

"I'm… sorry, Kaoru. I can't say the same; not yet." I kissed his sweet mouth, then hugged him tightly. It wasn't that I didn't love him… I just wasn't sure. And I didn't want to say it if I wasn't one-hundred percent sure. I rolled out from underneath him and sat up, hugging my knees to my chest. He sat up as well and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"It's alright, Raku. I… don't completely understand, and it hurts a little… But I know you have a good reason for not returning the feelings. We'll take it slow." The hurt was evident in his voice, but there was nothing I could do about it now. He kissed my forehead and stood up. "I'm going inside to find Hikaru. So, if you need me…"

And with that, I was alone again.

It was such an empty feeling, being alone. I hated it. I knew Kaoru wasn't angry with me or anything, but I knew I had hurt his pride a little in not telling him that I loved him as well. But, with my experience with men… You just don't say anything until you're positive. I sat there in that spot of the garden for longer than I was aware of. Before I knew it, the sky was starting to get dark. I stood, figuring I should get in the house to look for the twins. Maybe I would show them exactly how I felt later tonight…

I made my way through the foyer again, and poked my head into the living room. Tamaki was no longer there. I shrugged, and began to continue into the hallway, but was forcefully grabbed by the arm and pushed into a dark room. I didn't know who my captor was because of the shadows, and I honestly didn't know if I even wanted to find out. Suddenly, the person's arms were grabbing me, feeling their way along my body. I was so terrified that I didn't scream; I didn't make a sound. Thankfully, moonlight started to peek through the cracked windows and I saw my captor's face; it was Kyouya.

"I've missed you, Raku," he whispered into my ear, beginning to pull my shirt up. He kissed me with all the passion he had kissed me with when I was being hired- but there was something more there. I sensed longing and desire, but something even stronger beneath everything- could it be love? Of course, I had heard Hikaru and Kaoru saying that Kyouya had loved me all along, but I didn't believe them. Why should I? He had never shown me anything like that.

Before I realized it, my shirt was off and he already had my bra unhooked. He had been kissing me and distracting me so well that I had completely forgotten what he was trying to do. I pushed against him with all my might, trying to shake him off.

"Kyouya, what are you doing? I'm not your property anymore! You gave that up when you sent me here, remember?" No, I was pissed. He could not just come into his friends' home and try to control me! I grabbed my shirt and put it back on while he was momentarily stunned by my outburst. He made no move to try and stop me as I opened the door and continued down the hallway.

I was going to need a long, hot shower to get the feeling of his grabby hands off of me…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I love where this is going! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, but please keep them coming! I love hearing your input! Also, there is a poll on my profile, asking who YOU think Raku should be with in the end. Go ahead and take it! Thanks everyone, happy reading!

Chapter Ten

I wandered aimlessly around the Hitachiin's home for a while before finally finding the twins in their room. Haruhi and Tamaki were there as well, all of them huddled around the television watching some sci-fi movie. Hikaru was on the floor next to Haruhi and he looked a little too close to him- not that I was jealous or anything… I entered the room and Tamaki was the only one to notice me, something I didn't expect. He patted the bed, inviting me to sit next to him. Giving one last glance to Hikaru and Haruhi, I obliged.

"How are you today, Princess?" Tamaki asked, scooting closer to me and giving me his full attention. I wasn't used to this sort of attention from any male, so I didn't say anything. Frowning, he continued, "You seem… upset. Did something happen?" I shook my head, letting the hair fall into my face to mask my true emotions.

The truth was, I was still pretty shaken from the encounter with Kyouya. How could one thing be so wrong and yet feel… so right? I had missed him, but my emotions for the twins were getting in the way. And, he had left me to save his reputation, and I deserved much better than that… right?

_Right_. This was probably the only time I had ever liked that second voice in my head… Sighing, I bit my lip and concentrated on the movie, masking the emotion in my voice, and answered in a whisper.

"I'm fine, Tamaki-senpai… really. But, thanks for asking." From the corner of my eye, I could see that he still seemed unconvinced. However, I continued to focus on the movie without even knowing what was going on. Some woman began screaming and suddenly there was a giant bug thing trying to kill her. I squealed slightly and grabbed Tamaki-senpai around the waist, hugging him to me. Bugs just weren't my thing…

After a moment , I realized that it was Tamaki that I was holding onto and, embarrassed, I let go. My heart was beating way too fast to be normal, and I was confused. Why did I feel light-headed? Why was I so embarrassed to have been holding Tamaki…? I let my hand feel my cheeks and, sure enough, they were warm.

Thankfully, my thoughts were saved as Mori and Hunny walked into the room, flipping on the light switch. Mori looked fairly stoic, as always, but when our eyes met, there was a hint of a smile there. I smiled back and realized that Hunny was shouting something, bouncing off the walls.

"Let's play dress-up with your mom's clothes, Hika-chan! Come on, Kao-chan, please?" He was running around the room like a maniac, and the twins shrugged.

"I guess we could do that-" Hikaru started.

"If Raku lets us dress her up in whatever we want…" Kaoru finished with a devilish grin.

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. Sure, I was beginning to have feelings for these two devils, but that made the dressing-up thing even worse! It almost felt like… well, like foreplay.

_However,_ began the second voice in my head, _wouldn't you like to know what kinds of things these two guys are into? Wouldn't that just make them even hotter when you finally-_

I cut my second voice off there and answered simply with a, "No."

"But, Raku!" Hikaru whined, getting up and wrapping his arms around my lower waist.

"We wanted to see you wearing… Oh, never mind." Kaoru said, running his hands through my hair, looking away. I sighed. Now I knew how curiosity could have killed the cat…

"Okay, fine. But I won't show anyone what I look like if I don't want to." Their grins turned even more devilish as they dragged me toward their mother's sewing room. Hunny bounced after us, carrying Bun-bun in one arm, holding Mori's hand with the other. Tamaki was dramatically crying something about 'his daughter' being forced to wear ridiculous costumes- and of course, no one payed him any attention, and Haruhi just followed behind us silently. There was still no sign of Kyouya…

….

"I'm not coming out! I swear, you two just live to torture me!" I shouted from the dressing room. Suddenly, there was a movement in the curtain and Haruhi walked in. I found myself turning red at the fact that he had seen me looking like this. I was in a candy-striper's uniform, but the skirt cut off right underneath my ass as if I was supposed to be wearing nothing at all. The neckline plunged to show most of my chest and, worst of all, it was pink. The color made me want to puke. If this was what the twins were into, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with them anymore…

"It's really not that bad," Haruhi said reassuringly, "At least it's not even more revealing." I snorted and turned to look at him, facing away from the mirror.

"Not that bad? Haruhi, I look like a stripper!" True, my profession wasn't far off, but I wasn't about to tell him that… Before Haruhi could say anything else, a hand shot through the curtain, latched onto my wrist and pulled, sending me flying out into the Hitachiin's sewing room. In front of everyone.

I wanted to die from embarrassment.

I looked to the floor shyly, but not before I saw the other Hosts reactions. Mori-senpai was fairly stoic, but he looked like he was breathing heavily. Hikaru and Kaoru were nudging each other in the ribs and giving each other _looks_. I knew what that meant… Tamaki-senpai was turning red fro some reason and his jaw was slightly dropped, and Hunny-senpai was bouncing and smiling as per usual.

"Raku-chan! You look so cuuuuuute!" Hunny said as he stepped toward me, holding my hand with his tiny, soft one.

"Yes, she does look rather… delicious doesn't she boys?" said a voice from behind the twins. Suddenly, Kyouya stepped out of the shadows, his eyes appraising me from head to toe. I knew he liked this kind of thing- I had dressed like this for him before. Thinking about the way I had driven him crazy with my knee socks, short skirt, plunging neckline, and high heels made me almost miss him. Shaking my head slightly, I smirked and said,

"Too bad I'm not on the menu then, isn't it?" I turned around and headed straight back into the dressing room, feeling somewhat proud that I had said that. Of course, I hadn't managed to get away before I heard the twins say,

"Yes, it is too bad…"

I was going to have one hell of a night with these two…


	11. Update: ORIGINAL CHARACTER CONTEST!

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating the chapters for either of my stories lately! I've just been super duperly DUPER busy with my senior year of high school ending and all… However, graduation is on Sunday, so I should be able to update a little more frequently!

Now to business: I am in need of an original character to be Antoinette's best friend in my story Saint of Our Village (if you're reading this story, you know what I'm talking about, if you're not, go read it!) So, if you would like a character of yours to be featured a LOT in my story, apply! **Deadline** is **May 15, 2011**! I will be picking the best application for the best friend, but I will also be picking two or three other characters to be cameo appearances! Have fun with it!

**The Application:**

basically, I…  
**am named**:  
**was born on**:  
**this many years ago**:  
**look like** (please, be original with your descriptions! actually describe what this girl/boy looks like and then you can put a celebrity look-alike at the end of the description to give me a little bit of a better idea):  
**act like **(your personality):  
**dress in **(your style):  
**have a crush** on (Host Club boy (or Haruhi tee hee!)):  
**came from** (I would like her best friend to be Japanese, but the town/city she/he came from is totally up to you!):  
**often participate in** (hobbies –if all he/she does is spend time at the Host Club, then put that!):  
**thinks Ashley **(the author) **is**:

**Please pm this application to me! Any applications filled out and posted as a review will ****NOT**** be counted! Thanks **


	12. Update: My Mistake

**Author's Note**: Thanks to my lovely reviewer, ShatterTheHeavens for pointing out that the deadline is **JUNE ****15, 2011** NOT May 15. Sorry for the confusion! *Sweatdrops at her own stupidity….*

Thanks everyone! I'll be choosing the winner on May 16 and posting it later that evening, so keep 'em coming! ^_^


	13. Update: ORIGINAL CHARACTER WINNER!

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry this has taken me so late to update… I know, I know, I'm a bad author :'(

HOWEVER! This is me updating **now** so that you will still love me! (I hope…) So! Let's get to it, shall we?

Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter (that will come with time, I **promise**). This is actually the announcement of who won my Original Character Contest! Yay! So… here it goes. The winner is… *drum roll*…

**bradytheboss887!** For the amazing application of Michiko Aida. She will be Antoinette's new best friend in the story! Good job :)

However, bradytheboss887 isn't the only winner… I've decided to award two other applications for a job well done by giving them cameo appearances! And those winners are:

**BrokenAngel16KL** for the application of Anika Matthias and **ShatterTheHeavens** for the application of Breanna 'Shun' Kohaku. Well done!

Alright, so I'm working on new chapters for both of my stories, but I'm extremely busy in the summer… so be patient! Thanks everyone!


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, I know this isn't the first time I've said this at the beginning of a chapter, buuuut~~**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOR~EVER! I seriously feel like I've been neglecting everyone who has been so wonderful and has reviewed *shakes head* So, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and now…the moment you've all been waiting for…**

**SMUT! So, WARNINGS: yaoi, lemon, smut, cussing (with lots of use of the 'f' word), graphic details- don't like it? Don't read M rated material.**

**Enjoy, my fellow perverted Ouran fans ;)**

Chapter Eleven

This candy-striper uniform was giving me a major migraine. The way Kyouya had been staring at me made my stomach churn with disgust and the fact that it seemed all the other Hosts had seemed to enjoy me in this… _outfit_ was a phenomenon on its own. Thankfully, I had only given each of them a glimpse of what I looked like in it before I had rushed back into the dressing room, refusing to try on anything else that was as skimpy as the first chosen outfit. Suddenly Haruhi was stepping into the room again like he had before, only this time he was holding two outfits in his arms.

"The boys want to apologize for making you try on the candy striper uniform first," he stated calmly. Clearly, he was the only one not affected by the outfit I was still wearing for his breath hadn't even hitched once as he looked at me. "Apparently, that outfit was Hunny-senpai's fault; he only read the 'candy' part of the tag." His tone was apologetic, and I couldn't help but smile at little Hunny-chan's mistake.

"Well, I suppose it made him happy then…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. I bit my lower lip slightly and tugged at the skirt of the too-small uniform. "Um, what other outfits have you got there?" He looked taken aback for a moment, almost unsure of what I was talking about until I pointed at the clothing folded over his right forearm. Rolling his eyes, he handed them both over to me and explained,

"One of those is for you and the other is for me… Apparently, Tamaki-senpai thought it would be 'cute' if I tried on an outfit as well." I looked curiously at the small boy, but didn't ask questions. "Honestly, dressing up for the club is bad enough, I would just as soon rather not try one on. But if you're going out there with me, I suppose it won't be nearly as bad." We shared a small, gentle smile.

"Go ahead. I'll let you pick one," he continued, nodding toward the outfits. I unfolded one of them and dropped it immediately in shock. _What the hell?_ I wondered, picking it back up to examine it again. Yep, it was what I had thought; a jet-black dominatrix costume, complete with matching thigh-high stiletto boots. I looked from the costume to Haruhi, who had a horrified expression on his face. I hoped that whatever the second costume was, it was a little less… sexy. At least for Haruhi's sake. Picking up the other and unfolding it, I saw that whoever had picked this outfit was into cutesy things- and my bet was that it wasn't Hunny-senpai this time. It was a little Red Riding Hood costume that was still a little short in the skirt, but not nearly as bad as the candy-striper outfit had been. Seeing the look on Haruhi's face, I figured I would be nice since he had let me pick out an outfit first. Although why they would want a guy to try on one of these costumes was a bit odd in my opinion…

So, I picked the dominatrix outfit. Pulling the black leather corset around my waist, I had Haruhi help me hook the latches in the back and pulled on the leather panties and thigh-high boots, hooking the garter belt to the tops of my boots. I looked at myself in the mirror, patiently letting Haruhi finish dressing behind me; I honestly had no idea who the girl staring back at me was. Raku was gone and in her place was a fierce sex kitten, ready to pounce on her next victim. I had no idea what made me feel so empowered in this outfit, but I couldn't deny the awesome feelings I had when I started thinking about the twins' faces when I walked out in this…

"Holy…" Haruhi breathed behind me. I turned to look at him, and noticed something was… off. Adorable was the only word my brain could think while my eyes trailed from his head to his toes, and then- I saw them. Clear as day. Breasts. Haruhi had breasts, the outfit made that very clear with its tight corset. Haruhi was female- how had I not realized this? Smirking, I noticed the wide-eyed expression she held as she gazed upon my outfit; it didn't help that this new sense of power was starting to take root inside of me. "That outfit suits you, Raku." She finished, after licking her lips slightly, her gaze finally settling back to my eyes.

"Thanks, Haruhi. Yours, too." That was all I could manage before pushing her out of the dressing room for all the guys to 'ooh' and 'ahh' at. Sure, she was adorable, but I knew that jaws would drop when I stepped out into the light; and believe me, they did. Teasing the boys as much as possible, I let one of my thigh-high boots peek through the curtain before showing a little more of my fishnet-clad thigh and then my corset… and finally, my whole body. I took the whip from beside the table the twins' mom kept her costumes on and cracked it once, sending chills down everyone's spines. I saw the twins lick their lips simultaneously and Kyouya's eyes half-closed with a look of pure ecstasy. For once, I didn't feel completely ridiculous; I felt in control.

"Out," Hikaru whispered hoarsely into the deadly silent room. "Everyone-"

"Out." Kaoru finished. And I thought I was going to have one hell of a night in the _candy striper_ uniform…! Everyone turned and shuffled out of the room, muttering goodbyes and trying to hide their painfully obvious erections- well, everyone except Hunny-senpai who ran over to give me a hug before running back to climb up on top of Mori-senpai; and Haruhi, who just muttered that she would return the costume later. Which left me with two very turned-on twins in front of me. I licked my lips, grinning mischievously as they always did.

"Like what you see?" I asked innocently before smirking. When they turned to look at each other, I turned and quickly returned to the safety of the dressing room to change back into my normal clothes. When I didn't hear any protests, I wondered if the boys were still entranced from the sight of me as a dominatrix… Looking out, however, I noticed they weren't even there anymore. _Those bastards_, I thought, making my way back to their bedroom. When I didn't hear any sound coming from behind the heavy door, I began to worry slightly. Gently letting me knuckles fall against their door a couple times, I waited for the door to open. When it didn't, I shrugged and returned to my room, slightly disappointed that nothing had happened… I changed into a slinky, soft nightgown and let my feet drag me to their door once again.

"Kaoru? Hikaru?" I tried quietly, mentally asking for them to let me in. Suddenly the door opened and I saw two pairs of amber eyes peeking out at me. Everything was still for a moment before I was ushered into the room I would eventually identify as my lovers'. Kaoru was in front of me, his button-down shirt hanging open to expose bare flesh, his jeans hanging low on his hips to show just the tiniest bit of his boxers. He licked his lips and slowly held out a hand toward me, silently begging me not to refuse. I smiled softly, timidly; he was asking me- _asking me_- if I was ready for this, if this was what I really wanted. That hadn't ever happened before, especially not with Kyouya. I nodded and followed him over to the king-sized bed, fully noting the heated sensation beginning to form in my lower area. I couldn't believe it- I was really about to have sex with my captors, the ones I had hated so much at the beginning…

I was now lying on the bed, Kaoru lying next to me; we weren't doing anything, not yet. Hikaru was standing back for once, giving his brother some space to start what he had wanted to do for quite some time. Kaoru cleared his throat suddenly, a light blush gracing his beautiful pale cheeks.

"I- well, I've never done this before so," I cut him off by simply pulling him down on top of me. There was no need for spoken words at the moment- all we needed were the words of our bodies together. I kissed him, thinking that this was the way it should be, both of us together like this, forever. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance as he rolled on top of me. I eagerly let him in, battling his tongue for dominance before he won, exploring my mouth with curiosity. As I let my hands roam inside his shirt finding the places that made him moan lightly into my mouth, I began to grind upwards onto his clothed, steadily growing erection. Suddenly, his breath hitched and I smirked, taking my chance to explore his mouth with my tongue. His moans were soft and musical as he began to grind back against me; I could hear Hikaru's soft moans in the background as well. The room began to feel hot, too hot; clothes needed to be lost. I shed his shirt, breaking away from the heated kiss to switch our positions.

Now that I was on top, I undid his jeans and slowly slid them off of his hips, letting my cold hand run along his thigh as I did so. Soon the boxers were off and all that was stopping us from continuing was my nightgown and underwear. Hikaru couldn't stand it any longer; as soon as his brother was unclothed, he was over on top of the bed behind me, slipping my nightgown off and running his hands down my shoulders and leaving trails of kisses along my neck. All the while, I was still straddling Kaoru, grinding on him like I just couldn't get enough! After a few minutes, I was flipped onto my back again Kaoru was running his beautiful, pale hands down my body- first on my sides, then my breasts, then my thighs… all lovingly, just wanting to feel what was _his_.

Hikaru, on the other hand, was not as loving in his movements; his hands began to slide off my underwear, carelessly tossing them to the side. He then pinned my arms over my head and gave Kaoru a smirk that his twin graciously returned. Hikaru began to kiss me roughly and passionately as Kaoru let one pale digit slide effortlessly over my throbbing clit. I moaned loudly into Hikaru's kiss and Kaoru let the finger slip into my vagina fully now, pumping quickly to make me moan the same way I had before. Hikaru's breathing sped up as he broke off our kiss to trail his tongue down my neck and onto my breast, choosing to suck on my already hard nipple instead.

"Oh, fuck!" I all but screamed as Kaoru slipped in another finger, "Shit! Oh, Kaoru… Hikaru… Mmm…" I licked my lips, closing my eyes as I lay there helplessly, unable to return the favor they were both bestowing on me, seeing as Hikaru still had my hands pinned above my head. Bucking my hips into Kaoru's fingers, he added a third and final finger before flicking his tongue experimentally over my clit. I moaned in ecstasy as Hikaru freed my wrists.

"Oh God… Kaoru, now! I want you inside of me- NOW!" I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. I felt I might burst; the feeling of both pairs of hands on me was incredible. Completely turned on by this point, Kaoru moaned and teased me by rubbing his throbbing cock along my clit one last time before prodding his tip at my entrance. Hikaru was now straddling my stomach, his penis just inches away from my mouth. I figured since he wasn't the one that was going to fuck me at the moment, he might as well get some pleasure out of it, right? I let my tongue flick up onto his cock and smirked at the loud moan in return. Fully taking his penis into my mouth, I began to suck and pump him with one of my free hands, clutching the bed with my other as Kaoru finally plunged his cock into me full-force. I moaned incoherently with Hikaru in my mouth and bucked my hips against Kaoru as he fucked me. After a few pumps, Kaoru came, his cry of ecstasy enough to make me even wetter. Hikaru let his brother regain composure before pushing him out of the way and taking his cock out of my mouth to position it at my entrance as well. Kaoru slid up to my side and began to suck on my nipples as Hikaru began to thrust into me.

Hikaru made love differently from his brother; he was harder, faster and more experienced. His short cries of, "Oh, fuck! Raku, yes!" were highly erotic and when he began stroking my clit as he pumped, I nearly lost all senses. Kaoru kissed me passionately and continued to pull and pinch at my nipples; I felt myself begin to lose control. As Hikaru released his pent-up frustration into me, I came with him.

"Hikaru, I-I'm coming!" I cried, Kaoru's moans evident as he continued sucking on my breasts. With one last thrust, Hikaru came and then collapsed on top of me. All was silent in the room except for our heavy breathing and we could all hear the question in each other's minds…

What now?

We cleaned ourselves up, and lay down together, naked, in their bed. The smell of sex was strong around us and we were all still flushed and excited at the thought of what we had just done. Smiling as my lovers cuddled up on either side of me, I knew.

"I love you."

I said it to both of them and they understood without asking. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night, unsure of the future, but excited as hell for it anyway.

**A/N: As always, reviews are very much appreciated! And I'm sorry if this doesn't live up to everyone's expectations... It's late and I tried! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
